


Reunion

by MrsHamill



Series: Sandman Crossover Project [13]
Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multiple Crossovers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of long-anticipated reunions. Pairing Obi-Wan/Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Clara asked for this one, after she'd read the one with Death/Qui-Gon. At first, I didn't think it was going to work, but now, I see where it's inevitable.

* * *

He was here.

It had been a long, wearying time, but he knew -- he was here. Somewhere aboard this monstrosity of a space station that somehow had destroyed Alderaan and many of his hopes.

Leia was here too, which relieved him. When he realized that Alderaan was no more, he had a moment of sheer panic before being reassured of her survival, through (remarkably enough) the boy. Through Luke.

Luke. Who was so much like his father it was almost frightening.

He left them to rescue Leia, while he went hunting -- first for the controls to the tractor beam and mag locks, so the beat-up _Falcon_ could get them off -- and then for him. For his fallen brother. 

For Anakin.

He was ready, oh, how he was ready. He was twenty years ready, and then some. The death of the Jedi still burned in his mind, just as Anakin's body burned. He still had regrets and self-doubts about what had happened between them, but after seeing the body-riddled Temple...

He carefully walked down one corridor after another, having removed the threat of the tractor beam and lowered the mag shielding, hunting. Anakin was somewhere ahead, and they would, indeed, meet. It was a shame that he couldn't spend more corporeal time with Luke, but this might actually be for the best, might mean that Luke will go into the Jedi with no preconceptions at all. Yoda will find him a formidable student, if he could get past all the teenage angsting.

He stopped. There. Waiting in a corridor that looped back to the bay where the _Falcon_ rested. Yes.

"Yeah, he's waiting for you."

The light female voice startled him so much he actually lost the thread of the quarry he sought. It was a small, human female, with extremely white, luminous skin, dark eyes and a mass of dark hair. He knew who she was.

She smiled. "I thought you might recognize me. He's been telling tales out of school." The smile turned into an impish grin. "Don't believe everything you hear."

But it had all been good.

She outright chuckled. "Definitely don't believe everything you hear. He's quite the old rogue, he is."

He felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. Yes, he was definitely that. And more.

Beginning to walk again, slowly and carefully, he wondered what she was doing, why she was there so soon.

"Hey, I enjoy a good lightsaber battle as much as anyone. Though you're a bit long in the tooth to really give me a good show, aren't you?"

She was teasing him, he knew, but he managed to reply with almost realistic affronted outrage. He wasn't _that_ old.

Rolling her eyes, she kept up with him. Her footsteps were more silent than his. "You're older than he was when he died, you know. Though I expect he's reminded you of that several times over the years."

Yes, he had. Once again his lips turned up in a fond smile. 

The essence he had been tracking was just ahead of him, and for the first time, he felt... something. Nervousness? Fear, maybe? He glanced at his companion again.

"Even Jedi need a guide," she said, gently. "Sometimes more than others. He may have found the secret to spiritual survival after death, but he still needed me to cross over. As you will."

With a soft sigh, he nodded. He'd miss Luke. But considering the cock-up he'd managed with Anakin, it was probably for the best that Yoda train the boy.

Just as he took his 'saber off his belt, a dark figure came around the corner of the corridor ahead of him. They stared at each other, silent, for a long time. He was feeling, all over again, the incredible pain of what this man, his friend, had done to him.

A blood-red lightsaber was already lit, held in a black-gloved hand. He ignited his own blue blade.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner; now, I am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth..." He wouldn't say it. He would not say it. Saying that name would be tantamount to acknowledging everything that Anakin had become, every mistake he had made. He would not say it.

Opening himself to the Force, he let it flow through him, let it guide his stiff, aged muscles. No, he wasn't young anymore, but he found he could easily keep up with the man he was fighting, and he had no idea why that saddened him.

"Your powers are weak, old man."

"You can't win, Darth..." he swallowed, hard. Let Anakin think what he would about his hesitation. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

"Ooh, good line." He didn't spare the girl a glance, though he couldn't help lifting one corner of his mouth in a wry smile at her comment. He would never, ever get over the pain of what his padawan, his friend, his Anakin had done to him and to the Jedi. But he still had hope.

He could feel that hope getting closer, with every passing moment.

"You should not have come back."

Yes, I should have, he thought, glad he did. He glanced to his right, to see the girl watching with a kind smile on her face, then to his left, to see Luke and the others running towards the _Falcon_.

"It's time," she whispered, and he smiled again. 

Closing his eyes, he raised his 'saber and barely felt the slice through his corporeal body as he moved to the non-corporeal. He felt her small, delicate hand slip into his. "Just one moment," he murmured, and turned back to the fight. "Run, Luke, run!" he projected, pausing only long enough to ensure that the boy did, that he got on the _Falcon_ safely, before turning back to his escort.

Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled down at the girl whose hand he held. "Now?" he asked, and she returned his smile as she nodded. Off in the near-distance, he could see a bright light and a tall, robed figure standing before it, waiting.

Waiting for him.


End file.
